Snapshots
by sarbey
Summary: Little moments between House and Cameron. Will probably veer from canon at some point, drabbles, HouseCam
1. At first sight

A/N I have a bowl of HouseCam drabbles and decided to share them. Hope you like. Will be updated when I get an idea for one, which happens quite often. And if you've read 'A tangled web' I've finally conquered that writers block and will be updating it shortly. :-)

* * *

The last candidate flees his office and he finds himself strangely fascinated with the sound of his retreating footsteps. His fingers pick up a pencil from his desk and he's already mentally preparing to shoot down his next victim.

The clock in the background keeps ticking and for a moment things seem to slow down until he can hear himself breathing.

He ignores Wilson calling in the next applicant, Allison Cameron and grips the pencil a bit tighter.

The door opens and sea coloured eyes meet ice blue ones.

The pencil snaps.

He is lost.


	2. Cute

He feels her coming into his office before he sees her and that irritates him to no end. She's fidgeting in that annoying way he'd come to associate with her over the last months.

She says something and it's exactly what he expected her to say and that annoys him even more.

Nervously she tucks a strand of long brown hair behind her ear and he contemplates how cute she looks doing that.

Wait. Cute?

Where did that come from?

He decides then that Wilson is wrong.

He is NOT in trouble.

His subconscious slaps his head and huffs sarcastically.

Who is he trying to fool?


	3. Cotton Candy

She's vibrant, relaxed a bubbling ball of energy and he feels himself sucked into her mood against his intentions.

He's fascinated with her lips while she talks, while she laughs and God never before in his life he's envied a piece of cotton candy.

He's surprised at how much fun his immunologist is and he silently thanks Wilson for being busy tonight.

For a moment he lets himself consider the possibilities.

_Hold on to this _a voice whispers to him and then she snatches the cotton candy and throws a witty line before racing to the car and he's already forgotten again.

Maybe he should have remembered.


	4. Too Close

He knows what she is going to say when he opens the door.

He's probably known for quite some time already but that's the moment when he finally acknowledges it to himself.

He contemplates her appearance and he wants to say something spiteful and sarcastic but he can't find the words.

Which is odd.

She says exactly what he expected her to and that annoys him again because while he can predict her actions and words there are still so many pieces missing of the puzzle that is the damaged beauty in front of him that he sometimes thinks it will take a lifetime for him to figure her out.

He doesn't take the offered hand.

She's already too close.


	5. Date

He knows he's going to ruin this evening as soon as they step into the restaurant. The whole thing is too perfect, like a fairytale stuck on replay he can see them from afar. Two halves of a whole trying to fit together, desperately looking for that one piece that will complete the picture.

They will fail.

He just knows.

And he tries, he really does but he can't stop the words; they come as an automatic reaction to her questions and even years later he will be able to recall the exact moment when she realizes.

And for the first time in his life Gregory House feels like an idiot.


	6. Too late

She is the possibility that haunted him for the last five years and she is the distraction he now welcomes with open arms. He chases her, hurts her, tries to cure the hubby and silently thanks her for diverting his attention from the one thing in his life he desperately wants and pushes away again and again.

And every word he speaks, every action he takes pushes a bit farther, and she notices and collects and files away.

Until one day she brakes.

He can see it in her eyes, she is happy for him and yet the sadness is so openly visible it almost physically hurts.

He wants to stop her, wants to tell her that everybody lies, that he lies, that he likes her but he finds himself frozen on the spot.

Maybe he's realized too late.


	7. In red

His mind is busy progressing the puzzle in front of him on the whiteboard while his hands add the new symptoms. He feels the familiar rush that always comes with an interesting case pumping the blood through his veins at a probably unhealthy speed. A noise alerts him to the arrival of the last missing fellow and he turns around eager to start the differential. Red is the first impression he gets and the picture will be burned into his retina until his death while the blood in his veins rushes south.

For a split second every carefully built wall around his heart crumbles and he is left speechless.

Almost.

"Wow."

Then reality returns and all that is left is the imprint on his mind of one Allison Cameron M.D. in red.


End file.
